


Last Christmas

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Last Christmas Hayden broke Liam's heart. It took awhile but eventually Liam moved on, giving his heart to someone more deserving.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri. Sort of late Christmas present. Just my way of saying thank you for being amazing and so supportive. Hope you like it! <3
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Liam and Hayden are happy. At least he thinks they are. He loves her and he’s certain she loves him. He brings her home with him for Christmas, introducing her to his family and everything. He talks about a future with her. Only to have her show up at his door the day after Christmas telling him that she’s moving and wants to break up. She didn’t want to tell him before Christmas because she didn’t want to ruin his Christmas. He thinks that’s bullshit. Now he has to tell all his relatives that the girl he brought home and was talking about spending his life with suddenly decided she didn’t want any part of that.

He’s heartbroken. Of course he is. How could he not be? The first day he doesn’t even make it out of bed except to go to the bathroom. The next few days aren’t any better. He counts himself lucky that he’s on Christmas break and doesn’t have to worry about school.

Mason shows up once a day, trying to coax Liam out of bed. It doesn’t work. Mason’s too kind and understanding to do much more than offer him reassurance that everything will work out and sit with Liam playing video games.

He still doesn’t move much, always coming right back to his room and the comfort of his blankets whenever he has to leave. He’d be perfectly okay with staying in bed the whole rest of break. Except he doesn’t get the chance.

On the fourth day Theo shows up. He doesn’t know if he just walks in or if his parents let him in or what. But Theo is here standing at the end of Liam’s bed, glaring down at him, “This ends now.”

Liam ignores the statement, glaring right back up at Theo. He knows he doesn’t look near as menacing as he wants in his current state, “What do you want Theo?”

“You,” Theo says, “to get up and out of bed. Take a shower. Do _something_ other than lay here wasting away just because your girlfriend dumped you.”

“Shut up,” Liam growls, “and get the hell out.”

He buries his head under the covers, turning his back to Theo. There’s a huff of annoyance and then Theo is there, ripping the cover off a yelling Liam in one fell swoop. Liam glares at Theo, eyes flashing as he bares his fangs.

Theo just rolls his eyes “You don’t scare me puppy.”

Liam feels himself deflate. He can’t even be bothered to fight with Theo right now. Can’t be bothered to feel anything. “Can you just leave please?”

“Nope,” Theo says, “at least not without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh but you are. We’re going out. So get your ass out of bed and get in the shower because you stink.”

Liam wants to tell Theo to fuck off. But all he has to do is take one whiff of himself to know Theo’s right, he does stink. Liam still doesn’t go without complaining the whole way, stopping to throw his dirty shirt at Theo. It doesn’t have the desired effect since Theo just rolls his eyes and catches it.

 

Liam doesn’t know how it happens but he finds himself spending a lot of his time with Theo, reluctantly at first. Then he starts seeking Theo out, coming to expect his company rather than be annoyed by it.

It gets even worse, or better depending on how you look at it, when Theo moves in with Liam. Once Liam finds out Theo is sleeping in his truck he goes to his parents and they insist Theo move in with them. Theo tries to argue against it but Jenna Geyer is stubborn and won’t hear anything of it, all but moving Theo’s few things into the guest room herself.

After that it’s almost expected that they’d run into each other. It would be impossible not to with Theo sleeping in the room next door and the two sharing a conjoining bathroom. At first Liam isn’t bothered by it. Then he starts noticing things, things he never expected to notice or at least have affect him the way they do.

Like how Theo apparently only sleeps in a pair of tight boxer briefs and nothing else. How adorable he looks when he shuffles into the bathroom in the morning, eyes barely open and hair a mess, his cheeks slightly flushed. Liam is startled the first time he finds himself wondering what other parts of Theo would look like flushed. His sharp intake of breath at the thought doesn’t go unnoticed by Theo who turns his tired eyes to Liam, asking if he’s alright. Liam can only stammer out a quick “fine” before all but running from his room.

It gets worse after that because now Liam _knows_ he notices these things about Theo. He can’t just ignore it anymore and go on. He has a minor freak out to Mason a week later when he realizes it’s not going away. Or well, Mason notices Liam’s weird behavior and badgers Liam until Liam finally spills on what’s going on.

“You know I’m not going to let this go until you talk to me,” Mason says. “Is it about Hayden?”

Liam’s brow furrows at the name, momentarily confused why Mason would assume it’s about Hayden. Then the reality hits him that he actually hasn’t thought about Hayden in weeks, month’s maybe. He can barely feel relieved about it, not when he’s having a crisis.

“Not it’s not about Hayden,” Liam says.

“Theo?” Mason asks.

“Yes,” Liam’s eyes flick nervously over to his best friend, “Mase, how did you know you were gay?”

“What does that have…?” Mason starts, then his eyes widen in realization, “ _Oh_. So you finally figured it out then?”

“What?” Liam asks, “Figured what out? And you didn’t answer my question.”

“That you’re clearly in love with your incredibly attractive housemate.”

“What? No! That’s not… I don’t... “Liam takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He came here to talk things out, not deny things. Granted he just wanted to talk about the possibility of having feelings for Theo not _loving_ him. “I didn’t know,” Liam’s voice is soft now, “not until a week ago. It’s just… we’re friends. I never expected this.”

“What happened?” Mason asks.

“We share a bathroom,” is all Liam says.

Mason raises an expectant eyebrow, “And? You’ve shared a bathroom for like 5 months. What? Did you finally see him naked?”

Liam feels his face heat up at the thought. He hasn’t seen Theo naked, thank God. He’d probably have a heart attack in his bed at the sight. He has a hard enough time not imaging Theo naked in the shower now. “I haven’t, but the briefs Theo wears leave very little to the imagination. So you know… but it’s not even that. It’s his… everything.”

“Descriptive.”

Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes, “I see him come into the bathroom every morning. He’s always out of bed before me and we leave our doors open when we’re not in the bathroom so the other knows it’s free. I guess I never noticed before or something but a week ago I _did_. I noticed things. Like how adorable he looks with his hair a mess and face flushed with sleep. And that made me want to see just how much of his skin I can get flushed like that. I’ve never had thoughts like that. Not even about Hayden. Theo is different. Not just because I think he’s attractive but the way he makes me feel. And I guess…”

Liam feels the panic building and turns to Mason with wide, terrified eyes, “Shit Mase, I might be in love with him.”

“Liam it’s okay,” Mason says, squeezing his arm, “really. This isn’t a bad thing.”

“But I’m not gay!”

Mason snorts, “Dude you just said you wanted to see wanted to see how flushed his body can get. You might not be gay, but you’re not straight either.”

“So I’m bi?”

“If you want to use labels,” Mason says.

“I just want to understand it,” Liam mutters, “I was in love with Hayden. Or at least I thought I was but this feels different.”

“Different how?”

“With Hayden it was easy. Okay, maybe not at first. But once we were together I knew I always wanted to be around her. It was like floating. With Theo it’s sort of all consuming. I’m not floating I’m drowning and he’s the only thing that can make me breathe again. At the same time, when I look at him sometimes I feel like I _can’t_ breathe. I don’t know. It just…”

“Intense,” Mason breathes, staring at Liam, “you’ve really got it bad man.”

“What do I do?”

“I know this is a new revelation but maybe you should try talking to him.”

“Talking to him?” Liam asks as if that’s the craziest thing Mason could have suggested.

“Be lucky I said talking. I’d be happy if you two just screwed and got it over with.”

“Mason!”

Mason chuckles, “I know that’s not going to happen. At least not yet. You really should talk to him though.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Liam asks, voice soft and unsure.

“Really Liam?” Mason asks, “It’s obvious Theo is crazy about you. It’s written plainly on his face whenever he looks at you. You just haven’t been looking.”

“I need to talk to him, don’t I?” Liam asks, staring at his best friend.

“Yeah Liam, you need to talk to him”

 

Liam is nervous the whole way home from Mason’s. He knows Theo’s going to be there. He worked this morning but he should be off by now. He tries to stay calm. If he walks into the house reeking of anxiety Theo is going to know something is going on. It doesn’t work that well. The closer he gets to the house the harder it gets to breath.

He sits in his car feeling himself start to break out into a cold sweat as his breathing grows labored and his hands start to shake. _Get it together Liam_ , he chastises himself, _this is Theo. You trust Theo_. That thought is enough to send him spiraling further because he _does_. He trusts Theo. Liam doesn’t know when he started to but it’s a fact, a reality of his life now. Theo Raeken is someone he trusts more than anything.

“Are you going to sit in your truck panicking and have me pretend I don’t know it?” Theo’s voices reaches him from the house, causing Liam to jump. “Or would you like to come inside and talk about whatever it is that has you freaking out so bad?”

Liam wants to say no. The last thing he wants to do is talk about this. But he needs to. He’s going to have to talk about this sometime, he might as well get it over with now. Taking a deep breath Liam gets out of the car

Theo is waiting when Liam walks in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, “Glad to see you’ve joined me.” When Liam just stares at him Theo’s brow furrows, “What has gotten you so worked up, Liam?”

“You,” Liam says, getting right to the point, “you have.”

“Me? We haven’t even seen each other today. You left before I even woke up.”

“I went to talk to Mason,” Liam says, “I was having a bit of a situation.”

“What sort of situation?”

“A sexuality situation. A _feelings_ situation.”

Theo stares at Liam for a moment then releases a long breath, “A sexuality and feelings situation that involves me.”

It’s not a question, it doesn’t need to be, “Yes.”

“So you found out you realized you had feelings for me and that sent you into a panic?” Theo asks, his tone is neutral but Liam can see the hurt there underneath. “It’s fine Liam. I don’t expect anything from you. I know I’m not Hayden. I’m a far cry from whatever you two had.”

“I wasn’t panicking because it’s _you_ ,” Liam says, “I was panicking because of how big this feels. It… God Theo it _terrifies me_ how much I need you. I never felt like this with Hayden. What with had was like a light drizzle but us? We’re a fucking hurricane.”

“Leaving destruction in our path? That’s real nice Liam.”

“No!” Liam sighs, running a hand down his face. This is not going well at all, “I just mean that she could never compare. Do you know the last time I even thought about her before Mason mentioned her today? Because I sure as hell don’t. When I realized that I didn’t feel guilty or relieved or anything. She left me, she broke my heart. But she’s gone. And even if she were to come back it wouldn’t matter because she’s not the one I want anymore. _You_ are.”

Theo stares at Liam for a moment, then he’s surging forward, grabbing Liam by the back of the neck and pulling him for a fierce, hungry kiss. Liam melts into it, one hand moving up to Theo’s hair and the other grips the front of his shirt in an attempt to pull him closer.

Liam reluctantly pulls back for air, only going far enough to rest his forehead against Theo’s. Theo slowly blinks his eyes open, the openness of his expression makes Liam’s heart race and knees threaten to give out. He really is screwed.

Theo stares at him, a small grin taking over his face as he moves his thumb up, tracing along Liam’s bottom lip. His eyes flick up to meet Liam’s when Liam sucks in a sharp breath. “I love you too,” Theo says, moving his thumb up to Liam’s cheek, tracing small patterns on his face. “I have for a while. It scared the hell out of me at first, you know? I’d never let myself get close to anyone before and then suddenly you were there _all the time_. I couldn’t have fought it if I wanted to.”

“And did you?” Liam asks, “Want to?”

“I did,” Theo admits, “at first because you were a liability. If I cared about you then it would put me at risk, physically, mentally, whatever. I just proved my own point when I kept saving you time and again. I never regretted it though. Then I started fighting it because I thought you deserved better. Sometimes I still do. But I never claimed to be selfless. So if you’re willing to give this a shot then so am I.”

For once, Liam doesn’t hesitate, “I am. I want to.”

Theo smiles, leaning down to kiss Liam again.

 

It’s surprisingly easy being with Theo. Sure, they still bicker but they wouldn’t be them if they didn’t. When he tells his parents, his Mom just grins, giving a soft finally before pulling them both in for a hug. She sets ground rules, of course. Liam feels his face heat up when she starts talking about using protection if they’re going to have sex.

When Liam starts sputtering in embarrassment she just gives him a look telling him that she’s not fooled. If Jenna Geyer is anything, it’s observant.  “Liam Dunbar, I’m not an idiot. I know you two are going to have sex no matter what I say. So just ease my mind and use protection.”

“But we can’t get…” Liam shuts his mouth with a clack at his Mom’s stern look. He was going to say they can’t get diseases but he knows what his Mom thinks he meant. “We’ll be safe Mom.”

Jenna nods, “Good. Now run along you two. I need to get dinner started.”

“Do you need any help?” Theo asks.

Jenna smiles, patting his cheek, causing Theo to duck his head. “I’ll be fine Theo. You two go upstairs. Just remember dinner will only take about an hour.”

Liam’s face heats up when she levels her gaze knowingly at them, “Mom really?”

“I’m just saying not to get into anything that you can’t take a break from, that’s all.”

Liam groans, grabbing Theo’s hand and all but pulling him upstairs to his room. Once they’re in there he leans against his door and closes his eyes. He feels some of the tension leave when Theo’s arms slip around his waist and he nuzzles against Liam’s neck.

“You okay?” Theo asks, placing a soft kiss on Liam’s throat.

“Fine,” Liam sighs, letting his head fall back against the door to give Theo better access. He never knew he had a neck thing until he started dating Theo. They’ve only been together a few days but it’s already a discovery Theo takes advantage of often.

Theo chuckles, letting his teeth scrape from Liam’s jaw down to his collarbone before kissing and biting his way back up. They haven’t even had sex yet and Theo seems to know exactly how to take Liam apart.

“Theo,” Liam breathes, his hips jerking forward involuntarily when Theo sucks on a particularly sensitive spot. “Stop teasing me.”

“You think I’m not affected,” Theo says, rocking his hips forward, brushing their clothed erections together, “because I definitely am. The noises you make drive me crazy Liam.”

Liam can’t help the whimper that escapes him at Theo’s words, grinding helplessly against his hardening member, “Theo please.”

Theo moves his mouth up to kiss Liam, mouth hot and hungry against the beta’s, pulling a moan from Liam when he sucks on his tongue. Liam knows they should stop. His Mom is downstairs cooking dinner and will be calling them soon. But Theo feels so good, his mouth moving against his and their hips bucking together creating a delicious friction.

“God Theo I want you so bad,” Liam says, nails raking down Theo’s back.

Theo moans, moving back to Liam’s neck. He can’t do anything but pant against him, “I know. Me too.”

“I really hate to say this but we should stop.”

Theo growls, hips moving faster against his pulling a string of helpless moans from Liam. Liam tries to be quiet, the last thing he needs is for his Mom to hear. But with Theo’s cock brushing against his so perfectly all rational thought leaves him. He feels close to cumimng already and he hasn’t even taken his pants off.

“Fuck it,” Liam mutters, pulling Theo in for another desperate kiss.

When Theo chuckles, Liam pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks. Theo’s hips buck harder against his, a long drawn out moan escaping his lips. ‘Liam. Shit.”

“God Theo I’m close already,” Liam gasps, slipping a leg between Theo’s. The new angle lets their clothed cocks brush together so much better. Liam feels a little helpless. All he can do is let go and hold on as Theo takes him apart kiss by kiss and thrust by thrust.

Theo doesn’t seem to be much better. His eyes are wild as he looks at Liam, hair a mess from where Liam has been tugging at the strands. He leans forward, kissing Liam again and he continues to grind their erections together.

Liam can feel the tightening in his belly signaling that he’s close, “Theo I…”

His words cut off on a moan when Theo goes back to sucking and biting on Liam’s neck and then up to take his earlobe between his teeth. Of all the ways Liam once feared Theo might kill him this was never one of them.

“Me too,” Theo says, resting his forehead against Liam’s, their breaths mingling, “Fuck Liam. I need you to come.”

Liam throws his head back, moaning both in pain and pleasure as his head smacks the door. Heat pools in his gut and then he’s gone, bucking up once trice them cumming with a cry of Theo’s’ name.

Theo curses, grinding against Liam in jerky movements. Liam feels boneless but he still moves his head until he’s able to press biting kiss against Theo’s neck, “Come on Theo.”

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, moving until he’s kissing Liam again, “Liam I…”

Then he’s gasping wetly against Liam’s lips and stilling as he cums. Liam can only watch in fascination. Theo’s expression is open and raw, his face one of pure bliss.

Liam grimaces when Theo pulls away a bit, becoming all too aware of the now drying cum in his pants, “How long has it been since we came up here?” Liam asks.

Theo checks his phone before looking up at Liam with a sheepish smile, “Maybe like half an hour.”

Liam stares at Theo for a moment and then starts laughing. Half an hour. That’s how long it took. Shaking his head, Liam grabs Theo’s hand and starts leading him towards the bathroom, “That’s good though, because now we really need a shower and to change.”

Theo nods, following after Liam. He wraps his arms around Liam’s waist, tucking his head on his shoulder as Liam turns on the water, “Do you think your Mom heard?”

Liam stills, eyes widening at the thought, “I hope not. Otherwise dinner is going to be really uncomfortable.”

They shower and then head downstairs when Jenna calls them down for dinner. She doesn’t give any sign of knowing what happened which has Liam breathing a sigh of relief. He knew she was okay with them being together but still. He didn’t want to think about his Mom possibly hearing him and Theo together like that.

Liam is taking a bite of lasagna when his Mom speaks, looking over at him, expression completely innocent, “I see you two changed clothes. Did something happen to the ones you were wearing?”

Liam stills with his mouth hanging open, fork in the air. He looks over at Theo who turns his head to stare at Liam. They both know there’s no explanation for the two of them _both_ having to change clothes. Not one that could happen in Liam’s bedroom anyway.

Jenna laughs, “God your faces. If I didn’t already know your expressions would have been a dead giveaway.”

Liam lowers his fork back to his plate, “Mom! Seriously?”

“ _You’re_ the one that was making all the noise dear,” Jenna says, wrinkling her nose, “I really did _not_ need to hear that. So maybe be a little quieter next time.”

Liam groans, burying his face in his hands. He’s definitely going to have to be more careful. He doesn’t think he could live through another dinner like this.

 

Liam and Theo have been dating for 7 months when Christmas rolls around. Liam has been looking forward to it almost as much as he’s been dreading it. He loves Theo and they’re happy. He wants them to have a perfect first Christmas together. He knows that’s possible, at least when they’re at home.

The problem is the last time he saw some of his relatives was last Christmas when he’d been with Hayden. And then she’d dumped him. He knows they heard about it. So he really doesn’t want to deal with them looking at him with pity or whatever expression they’ll be wearing. He doesn’t need it. _Theo_ doesn’t need to see it either. Doesn’t need them mentioning Hayden and Theo’s expression going all shuttered the way it does when he tries to distance himself.

He tells his Mom this, practically begging her to talk to the rest of his family so that they can avoid any awkwardness. She just kisses him on the cheek and agrees to talk to his family. He knows if anyone can intimidate his relatives into being on their best behavior it’s his Mom.

It’s Christmas Eve and Liam is on his way home from Scott’s. He’d left Theo at home with his Mom while he went to drop off presents for the pack. He’d tried to get Theo to come along but Theo had declined, saying that he had some last minute present wrapping to do. Liam knew that meant he was wrapping his presents so he just smiled, pulling Theo in for a lingering kiss, and left.

He had a good time with the pack but now he’s ready to get home, curl up in bed with Theo, and maybe make out for a bit. He just wants to be in Theo’s arms. What he’s not prepared for is the sight that greets him when he pulls into his driveway. Still, it shows how far he’s come that he barely has a reaction at all when he sees her sitting on his porch. _Hayden_.

“Hayden,” Liam says, stopping a good distance away. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m back in town,” Hayden says, “I just wanted to see you.”

Liam can distantly hear the sound of Christmas music playing from next door.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

He almost snorts at the song. It’s pretty appropriate for his situation. Hayden did have his heart but then she threw it back in his face. Now he had Theo. And he loves Theo far more than he ever loved her.

She stands up, making her away towards him and Liam instinctively backs up. Her brow furrows as he looks at him, “I made a mistake Liam.”

He narrows his eyes, “Well that’s on you, not me.”

“Liam,” Hayden says, trying to reach out for him but he jerks away, “Please. Can’t you just give me another chance?”

 _Now, I know what a fool I've been_  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

That’s where the song is wrong. He wouldn’t let Hayden fool him again. Wouldn’t let her near him. Any part of her.

“No,” Liam says, voice firm as he shakes his head.

“I know I hurt you…” Hayden starts but Liam cuts her off.

“You did. I was devastated when you left. But I got over you a long time ago. I don’t love you anymore. I’m with someone else.”

“Who? Who is she?”

“It’s Theo.”

Hayden wrinkles her nose then laughs, “Theo? Good one Liam. If you didn’t want to be with me you just had to say so but you didn’t have to _lie_ and say you were with Theo.”

“I’m not lying,” Liam says, narrowing his eyes at her, “I’m with Theo.”

Hayden scoffs, “Really? Why the hell would you be with Theo? He’s not a good person Liam. He’s dangerous.”

Liam growls, flashing his eyes at her, causing her to take a step back. _Good_ , Liam thinks. “Theo isn’t a bad person. Not anymore. He’s good. He’s working on being better every day. And I _love_ him. Far more than I ever loved you.”

“Liam…”

“I think you should leave,” Liam says, “ _Now_. And don’t come looking for me again.”

She walks around Liam, glaring at him as she goes. Liam can’t be bothered to care. He doesn’t watch her go. He doesn’t care enough to. He just heads for the door. He barely has a chance to take off his coat before he’s being pinned to the front door and kissed thoroughly. Liam gasps, giving Theo the opportunity to slip his tongue into Liam’s mouth and tangle their tongues together.

Liam pulls away reluctantly, staring up at Theo with wide eyes. “Not that I didn't enjoy that,” Liam says, voice hoarse, “but what prompted it.”

“I heard you,” Theo says, ducking his head, “I heard you with Hayden. What you said about me. And I just… I love you so much Liam.”

Liam smiles, carding a hand through Theo’s hair, “I love you too Theo. And I meant what I said. Every word of it.”

“Your parents left,” Theo tells him, “said something about spending the night at your grandparent’s house.”

“So we’re alone?” Liam asks.

“Yeah we’re alone.”

Liam grins, pulling back from Theo. “Good. That means I can give you one of your presents.”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Close enough,” Liam says, taking Theo’s hand and pulling him toward the stairs, “I think you're’ going to like this one.”

“Care to give me a hint?” Theo asks, a glint in his eyes.

Liam stops, turning around and pulling Theo in for a tender kiss. He pulls back, but stays close enough for their lips to brush when he speaks, “I’m going to fuck you nice and slow. I’m going to show you just how loved and cared for you are Theo.”

Theo pulls Liam in for another kiss, moaning when Liam slips his tongue into his mouth. Liam pulls back with a smile, “Now get upstairs.”

 

Liam takes his time preparing Theo, first one finger then two until Theo is writhing on the bed, moaning Liam’s name, “Another one. Liam come on.”

Liam complies, adding a third finger, pumping them in and out of Theo in a steady rhythm. When he’s satisfied he stands up, tapping Theo’s thigh, “Edge of the bed. Come on.”

Theo doesn’t question it, just goes where Liam directs him. Liam strokes his cock, slicking it up with lube as he stares down at Theo. He makes quite the picture, laying there spread out and waiting for Liam. Once he’s satisfied he lines up at Theo’s waiting hole and slowly pushes in inch by inch. Theo’s closed his eyes, head thrown back as his mouth opens in pleasure. It’s a beautiful sight, one Liam wants to commit to his memory forever.

He wants nothing more than to pound into Theo, take him apart with brutal thrusts. But tonight isn’t for that. Tonight is for showing Theo just how loved and cared for he is. His thrusts are slow and deep, but still pulling delicious moans and gasps from Theo.

Once Liam is satisfied he grabs Theo’s legs, placing his feet just below his shoulders and holds on. He starts thrusting again, hips twisting languidly. Theo’s head is still thrown back, eyes closed as he takes what Liam gives him. His hands are on his stomach, resting on either side of his cock but he doesn’t move to touch himself.

Theo’s moans turn louder when Liam switches his angle, letting Liam know that he’s hit his mark. Liam can feel the heat pooling in his gut and knows he won’t last much longer. But he needs to make Theo cum first.

“Theo,” Liam breathes, waiting until Theo’s eyes open and he’s staring right at him, “touch yourself.”

Theo moans, obeying Lim’s command and moves his hand to his cock, his strokes matches the pace Liam has set, “Fuck. Liam.”

“You feel so good,” Liam says, speeding up his thrusts, but only a little. “You take my cock so well. You love it, don’t you? Having me fuck you like this. Taking you apart nice and slow.”

“Yes,” Theo gasps, his hand speeding up on his cock. “Yes fuck. I’m close. _Liam.”_

Liam watches as Theo’s hand works over his cock. Then he’s cumming, spilling all over his hand and abdomen eyes never leaving Liam’s. That, along with Theo’s walls clenching over Liam’s cock as he still thrusts inside Theo is enough to send Liam over the edge, moaning Theo’s name as he spills inside him.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and then carefully, he lowers Theo’s legs down and pulls out of Theo. Theo hisses a bit at the loss but otherwise doesn’t move or make a sound. He just lays there, eyes closed again as he tries to catch his breath. Liam retreats to the bathroom, washing himself off before rinsing the washcloth and returning to Theo.

Theo blinks his eyes open, watching as Liam kneels between his legs and starts to clean him up. “You take such good care of me,” Theo mumbles, smiling down at him.

Liam smiles back, placing a kiss to Theo’s thigh before standing up. “Think you can make it up the bed?”

Theo nods, rolling over and crawling slowing up the bed. The sight makes Liam’s dick twitch but Liam ignores it, moving to pull back the covers, allowing them both to slip underneath. Once Liam is settled he pulls Theo into his arms.

The chimera sighs happily as he rests his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, “I love you.”

Liam smiles, placing a kiss to Theo’s hair, “I love you too. Merry Christmas Theo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
